


The King's Knight

by thesinalwaysshinesontv



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Body Worship, M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampires, vampire!Lelouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv
Summary: During the day, Suzaku is always by his side.At night, they are one.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	The King's Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Lelouch and doting, loving Knight Suzaku auuugh im weak lmao. Had to write THEM!!!

Boots hit soft carpet, muffling the sound as he walked. Suzaku rolled his shoulders, keeping his posture straight and unyielding. Behind him, the purple curls of his cape snapped with his movement, the insignia of the royal family stitched into the centre.

Even vampires he passed in the corridors moved for him, despite his very human smell and appearance.

After all, no one would mess with the King’s chosen knight.

He stopped in front of a grand set of doors, intricate gold patterns woven around it.

It was protocol to knock. Despite the lack of truth behind vampires and entering, _everyone_ had to show the proper respect to the king. The king didn’t wait on you, _you_ waited on the king.

He rapped his knuckles over the frame, the king’s soft voice calling him inside. Suzaku swept into the room, striding up to the edge of the couch.

Lelouch lounged back, one leg elegantly propped up over the couch backing. His eyes flickered up at Suzaku’s movement, the book in his hand lowering.

Suzaku lowered himself down to one knee, resting a hand over his heart in the traditional knight bow. “Your grace.”

“Yes? What is it?”

“Nothing, your majesty,” Suzaku said. “The day is finished and I’m here for your closing orders.”

“Then why are you on the ground like that?”

Suzaku stiffened, nodding curtly before standing. “I apologise. It’s… habit.”

Lelouch’s gaze softened, and he left the book behind in favour of coming to stand in front of Suzaku. He reached out to cradle Suzaku’s cheek, smiling.

“Don’t apologise, you’re not at fault. If it makes you more comfortable, even when we’re alone, then do it. I do not mind.”

“Thank you,” Suzaku sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. He put his own hand over Lelouch’s, feeling the warmth from his blood seep out into Lelouch’s icy touch.

When Lelouch’s hand slipped out of his, he cracked an eye open to see the king stepping back, his gaze focused on his garments.

“You’re not a slave, Suzaku, don’t let yourself get beaten up over the small things.” Lelouch’s hands moved as he spoke, making quick work of the sash around his waist. He smirked, letting it fall to reveal his pale chest.

“Besides, you’re the king’s knight. You have a job to do.”

“Yes, your grace,” Suzaku zeroed in on the chest immediately, stepping up to trace a glove down the centre. He felt Lelouch stiffen under the soft touch, tugging him away.

“Take them off,” he ordered.

“Yes, your majesty,” Suzaku murmured. He discarded the gloves, dropping them carelessly to the ground. He then resumed his ministrations, trailing the pads of his fingers over Lelouch’s cold skin.

He heard Lelouch hum in approval, a guiding hand coming up to tug at his uniform. While Suzaku touched him, Lelouch busied his own hands taking care of Suzaku’s garments.

The buttons and clasps holding his outfit together slowly gave way under Lelouch’s skilful manoeuvring, until his jacket was sliding off his shoulders. Suzaku shrugged out of it, eager to abandon it in favour of homing in on Lelouch’s neck instead.

He brought his lips down, sucking on skin, tasting the salty tang of sweat from the day’s work travelling around the castle. His teeth scraped over the surface, barely above blunt compared to Lelouch’s masterfully carved fangs. He shuddered, imagining them sinking into _his_ neck instead.

“Stop that, I can’t,” Lelouch huffed. “Reach your belt.”

Suzaku chuckled into Lelouch’s neck, but relented. He stepped back, hands moving down to unclasp the buckle before Lelouch could. He fed the belt out, watching Lelouch’s eyes stare so intently as he did. He could practically see his lover brimming with anticipation.

A joke was at the edge of his tongue, but he held it back, deciding to just give the king what he wanted. He let his pants fall to his feet, wriggling out of his boots as well, then turning to take in Lelouch’s reaction.

He saw Lelouch’s tongue dart out around his lips, slightly parted. They did this so frequently that it felt like second nature at that point, little more than instinct driving them to slam their bodies together. And yet, each time, their eyes couldn’t help but stop and appreciate.

Suzaku just wanted to suck on one of those nipples standing out to him on a creamy chest.

“Bed, now,” Lelouch growled, already working out of his own pants.

Suzaku smiled, giving a half bow before shuffling to the grand four poster in the next room. Lelouch was hot on his heels, already naked, and as Suzaku looked back he noticed the gleam in his eyes, unnaturally shining that deep purple in the light.

Suzaku sat on the side, waiting for Lelouch to come around and take up position in the middle. It would make their night easier, as usual, where Lelouch could thrash and tug as much as he wanted without risking shoving Suzaku off.

Hard to resist, Suzaku couldn’t stop from edging up to loom over where Lelouch sprawled out, watching him intently.

“Well?” Lelouch drawled.

“I wanted to wait until you were comfortable,” Suzaku wet his lips, leaning forward to rest both his hands on opposite sides of Lelouch’s head.

Lelouch chuckled, stroking a hand down Suzaku’s chest. “Will that stop you?”

“Your wish is my command,” Suzaku muttered. He bent down to suck against Lelouch’s neck, hearing Lelouch’s breath hitch in response.

He continued, sticking out his tongue to drag it down a section of flesh.

“You naughty boy,” Lelouch huffed. His hands tugged, and Suzaku let them pull him back. The inky blackness of Lelouch’s hair sprawled behind him on velvet red pillows, catching Suzaku’s breath at the beauty of it.

Vampires were naturally attractive, their ethereal looks just another part of their predatory behaviour. Suzaku knew within seconds he could be dead, and all the strength in his muscles couldn’t do anything to stop the demon staring up at him with chips of violet in his eyes.

He moaned, taking one of Lelouch’s hands on his chest and dipping two fingers inside his mouth to suck on.

“I don’t want to know what you were imagining just then,” Lelouch mumbled. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Suzaku nudged his nose into the palm of Lelouch’s hand, kissing it softly. At the soft sound Lelouch made, he smiled.

He abandoned the hand seconds later to dip down and press his lips to Lelouch’s, enjoying the way Lelouch arched his back off the sheets to brush against Suzaku’s chest. He flinched at the cold touch, but refused to part from Lelouch until his lungs screamed for air.

They broke apart to Suzaku gasping for breath, head bowed. He shuddered as Lelouch recovered immediately, his hands already wandering up Suzaku’s sides. Sharp fingernails dug in small rivers through his muscles and across delicate skin.

They came to rest on Suzaku’s face, cupping his cheeks. Their eyes met, and their voices disappeared as a warm silence carried their breath between them. If it was a test, then Suzaku didn’t know, or care.

He was the first to break it, unable to stop one word passing through his lips. “Beautiful.”

Lelouch smiled. “You are, aren’t you?”

Suzaku stiffened. “That’s not what I-”

“I don’t care,” Lelouch closed his eyes, stroking Suzaku’s jaw line. “Say it.”

“I…”

“That’s an order.”

Suzaku straightened immediately. “I’m… beautiful.”

“Yes. And?”

“And… strong, to protect my king.”

“And?”

“Loyal, to do anything for your majesty.”

“And?”

Suzaku shot him a look, ducking down to brush his mouth against Lelouch’s ear. “And _incredibly_ horny for your majesty.”

He smirked at how Lelouch’s eyes widened, and he sworn if Lelouch wasn’t already dead, he would have had a blush over his cheeks.

“Well, forgive me for keeping my knight waiting, then,” Lelouch murmured into Suzaku’s cheek, keeping him hostage by his side.

“Oil?” Suzaku asked, breathless.

Lelouch turned his head to the side, and Suzaku followed to see a jar sitting on the bedside table. He turned back to pin Lelouch with a questioning eyebrow, to which Lelouch just laughed.

“As if I don’t know when my knight is _incredibly_ horny,” he smirked.

He released Suzaku, who immediately clambered over to the jar, snatching it up to dig his fingers inside.

By the time he had turned back towards Lelouch, the king was already reclining back on the pillows, pinning Suzaku with an expectant gaze. His legs were spread, one hiked up closer to his body while the other stretched out to the sheets below.

“Well?” he drawled when Suzaku didn’t move.

Suzaku forced himself into motion, trying to ignore the scorching gaze following him. “I have to show the proper respect for royalty, your majesty.”

“By memorising my entire body?” Lelouch hummed.

“Mmm, yes, your majesty.” He wriggled between Lelouch’s legs, feeling the one behind him curl up against his bare back.

“I’m starting,” he warned, a finger pausing below.

“Finally,” Lelouch huffed. As the first digit entered, he didn’t seem so cocky anymore. He squirmed, but ultimately stayed flat on the bed, letting Suzaku work.

A second joined the first, rolling around the hot muscle inside. He could feel Lelouch nudge him closer with his leg, almost as if to encourage him deeper. But Suzaku wasn’t joined to him yet, and his fingers were already up to the knuckle.

He slotted in a third, working quickly. If Lelouch was already impatient, then he had to hurry to satisfy his king’s lusts as well as his own deep need.

The need to be connected, joined as one, skin on skin.

He abandoned his fingers, dipping his hands back into the oil before returning the jar to the table.

He hissed as the cold pressed against the throbbing warmth of his dick. He stroked and lathered the oil all over the surface, lingering the pads of his fingers over the tip.

“Ready?” he breathed between them.

“Yes,” Lelouch replied. He was staring up at the ceiling, quivering in anticipation. Suzaku drank in the sight, licking his lips as he began to push in.

He grunted, feeling his warmth swallowed from all directions by Lelouch’s icy insides. There was no stopping the gasp escaping his lips from the pressure, nor the way Lelouch moaned underneath him. It spurred him on, continuing to push forward until he was right up against Lelouch’s ass.

He didn’t need to warn Lelouch, or say anything; he knew the king could feel everything and anticipate all of his moves, almost as if he had a direct link to Suzaku’s mind.

If he could give it, Suzaku would. Everything he had belonged to Lelouch.

It didn’t stop him, however, from warning anyway.

“I’m going to start moving,” he panted. “Is that okay?”

“Stop talking and just do it,” Lelouch snapped.

“Yes, your majesty,” Suzaku chuckled. Before Lelouch could bark at him again, he thrust into him.

“ _Oh_!”

Lelouch panted below him, tongue lolling out between grinding fangs. He looked completely dishevelled, a broken and moaning mess underneath Suzaku as he pounded into him.

Suzaku _loved_ it.

“Your majesty,” he groaned, shaking the sweat from his head, only to succeed in curling his hair in clumps on his forehead.

“My name,” Lelouch growled, teeth bared. “Say it.”

The words he always spoke were on the tip of his tongue immediately to obey, but Suzaku cut himself off. Lelouch didn’t want to hear that. Instead, he bent close to Lelouch’s face, their lips inches apart as he gave one particularly hard thrust.

“ _Lelouch_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lelouch sighed, licking over Suzaku’s lips. “Yes, Suzaku.”

Almost as if he were on strings, Suzaku felt his pace increase without knowing, his body moving to obey Lelouch’s silent commands. The slick sounds of wet skin smacking wet skin rang around the room, only interrupted by their soft pants and loud moans.

The more he moved, the more heat pooled inside Lelouch, radiating from his throbbing dick. Soon warmth engulfed him, and from the way Lelouch moaned happily underneath him, he could tell the heated blood was racing right to his cock as well.

Suzaku leaned down, trailing a shaky hand up the underside. He felt Lelouch stiffen in response, grunting softly.

“Again,” he ordered.

Suzaku nodded, stroking down once more. He dipped his head to catch Lelouch’s mouth in a kiss, sloppy and loud as spit smacked between them.

Lelouch practically whimpered as Suzaku lifted his head, but it was soon replaced with a loud “ _Oh_!” when Suzaku pounded back into him.

“Suzaku!”

“ _Lelouch_.” It came out as more like a growl than a moan; a side effect he had gained from living surrounded by vampires for so long.

Not to mention how hot his name sounded coming from Lelouch’s deep throat.

“Ah! S-Suza-” was the only warning he got before Lelouch screamed, and liquid covered his stomach. 

Despite his infinite years of experience, Lelouch’s stamina was just not there. He crumpled underneath Suzaku, who continued to drive into him until his own release hit. Stars burst behind closed eyelids, electricity rapidly jolting through him. His body continued to shake and shiver even after he was spent, and he only came back to his surroundings when Lelouch’s hands cupped his cheeks.

“Lay down with me,” he said. There was no force behind his words, no authorial tone to bind Suzaku to an order.

“As you wish,” Suzaku murmured, sliding out to collapse down next to the king. Lelouch’s hands when with him as he turned to face Suzaku. Suzaku brought one of them to his lips, kissing the palm softly.

He watched Lelouch’s half lidded eyes follow his movements as he reached for the other hand, alternating between kissing one and the other.

“Will you ever tire of this?” Suzaku wondered aloud, mumbling into the palms.

Lelouch smacked him on the shoulder. “Don’t say such stupid things,” he muttered. “I forbid it.”

Suzaku smiled, pressing the palm to his forehead and nose. “As you wish.”

“It’s not always about me,” Lelouch whispered. Suzaku glanced up to see those purple eyes staring at him.

“I know.”

“Good. Because it’s not. You matter _too_ , Suzaku.”

Suzaku chuckled at that. “I know.”

Lelouch grunted, wriggling himself up against Suzaku. He threaded his hands around Suzaku’s stomach, clutching at his back.

Suzaku wrapped his arms around his king in response, listening and feeling the steady rise and fall of his shoulders.

“Thank you.” He whispered. He was sure Lelouch had already fallen asleep, but the nuzzle against his chest made him second guess himself.

He smiled at Lelouch’s muttered reply, closing his eyes and burying himself further into Lelouch’s comfort.


End file.
